This invention relates generally to pipe coating. More specifically, embodiments of this invention relate to insulation layer or layers on a pipe""s circumference, where such layers may be abrasion resistant, corrosion resistant and provide thermal insulation to the pipe""s contents. The insulation may be placed on a pipe""s exterior circumference or surface, interior circumference or surface, or both. The pipe or a pipeline including the pipe, is intended for use in fluid transport, generally submerged.